


Curiosity killed the bat

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Established Relationship, Evil Power Couple, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Beta, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Ra's being Ra's, Ra'sTim Week, Size Difference, Tim is a brat, Underage - Freeform, belly bulge, i think, rastim week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: What Tim has asked is… Well, is something quite easy to do.“I should have known you were into this, beloved,” murmurs the older man before finally pulling out, leaving Tim’s legs trembling, the cum leaking between his thighs....// Ra'sTim Week 2021, day 7: Belly bulging
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90
Collections: Ra'sTim Week 2021





	Curiosity killed the bat

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like doing this only in english, so it may feel with a silly narrative. Sorry. 
> 
> Also, this idea was actually unrelated to Ra'sTim week but then I noticed I could add the prompt to the sex scene so yeah, have that in mind. Porn with plot, I guess.

**Day 7:** _Belly bulging_

*

*

“Batman is starting to suspect,” says Red Robin as he lands elegantly in the balcony, taking off his cowl to reveal his pale face with red cheeks due to the cold (they are at the mountains and it is snowing. Cold was to be expected).

Nose a little bit red, lips going blue, shoulders lightly trembling.

 _An interesting view_ , Ra’s thinks with interest as he gets up from his seat (where he has been drinking a delicious wine in the company of some poetry, thank you) and opens the door of the balcony.

“Is he, though? It wouldn’t be the first time that your paranoia tricks your mind, Timothy,” answers the assassin as he offers his arm to the vigilante, who snorts before taking it, letting the older man guide him inside of the palace.

The room is warm and smells like freshly polished wood with some hints of incense that Tim has become too accustomed to. The lights are soft, yellow tones that make Tim blink for a while before adapting his eyes to the new light.

“Well, he did ask why I have been coming to Nanda Parbat.”

“Do you still wear his tracker?”

The blue-eyed denies with his head, “No. I checked before coming here, there are no trackers left on my body… Except yours, obviously.”

Ra’s guides him to a big, black sofa covered in cushions. Timothy doesn’t ask before freeing himself from the arm of the man and throwing himself at the sofa, laying there for a second like a sleepy kid in a bed to later change his position.

He tilts his head, raises one knee to his chest and passes his arm over it; the other leg completely over the sofa.

It’s not the most seductive pose of the world, but it’s inviting and Tim smirks smugly, eyes shining.

Ra’s raises an eyebrow before undoing his cape (a purple cloth, not the green one. Mainly because Timothy tends to steal the later) and chuckling.

“You remind of my daughter when you pose like that.”

Tim stops smiling.

“Gross.”

“You share some attitudes with her. The arrogance, to begin with.”

The teenager rolls his eyes before changing his position, this time he puts his with on his torso and supports his head with a hand. He looks resigned, tired, _bored_.

 _That’s more like him_ , Ra’s thinks.

“Stop comparing me to Talia; I’m starting to wonder if you have an incest kink.”

“Yet, you are the one who calls me da…”

“Fine, fine!” interrupts Tim with ashamed eyes and blushing face.

Ra’s laughs softly and gets closer to the boy, cupping his face in one single hand, caressing the skin as a thumb presses against the lips that slowly go back to their strong pink color.

“You were saying that your father suspects about our encounters.”

“Stop calling Bruce my father.”

“What did he ask besides your visits to Nanda Parbat?” insists the immortal, ignoring the petition of his young lover.

Tim shrugs.

“He said I was acting weird, whatever he means by that,” he explains with a clear lack of confidence on his voice.

The assassins stays silent for a moment, thinking.

“Perhaps you were acting happy.”

The boy looks at him confused and then blinks and blinks and blinks.

“… Shit.”

“Language.”

Tim takes Ra’s hand, pulling him apart from his face.

“I was acting happy. But it wasn’t… It wasn’t conscious.”

“No. But Wayne clearly noticed. Your usual attitude towards them had been, ah, how do I say it so you don’t get angry at me, beloved?” murmurs Ra’s as he pushes Tim a little to sit next to him. Eyes amused with the annoyance of the hero.

“I’m usually cold towards them. I know. But this week I was…” Tim bites his lower lip, “You are right, I was too happy to hide it. Fuck, I think I even joked with Damian?”

“Such a change in attitude cannot be ignored by a family of detectives.”

“Mmm, Batman must think I have become a villain that wants to destroy the world and that I’m enjoying the last days before killing them.”

“Or maybe he just thinks I replaced you with a machine. Or a clone. Or even some magical creature made to please them while I keep you at my side,” comments Ra’s while he raises Tim’s legs to take off those uncomfortable boots.

“That’s… Wow, could we actually do that? I really don’t want to attend Christmas dinner this year.”

“We were talking about Wayne and his suspicions.”

“Yes, yes. He asked why I was coming so often to Nanda Parbat, which means he has been tracking the Red-wing. I told him you were planning something and that I was spying you. He didn’t seem to believe that,” says Tim with a wrinkled nose.

Ra’s looks at Tim again, lowering himself a little to get their faces closer.

“If he is following you, he could discover what you have been doing all these months. And it would be difficult to explain.”

The boy smiles.

“It wasn’t my fault being happy, you know? I left very satisfied with how the weekend had turned out,” he states with a purring voice, raising his hand to pull Ra’s by the neck.

The image of Timothy on his bed, naked and with his seed leaking between his thighs as he screamed _“Ra’s, Ra’s!”_ crosses the mind of the immortal, whose green eyes can’t help to shine a little.

“I would never forgive myself if you left less than satisfied with your stay here, beloved,” whispers the older man before crashing his lips with the ones of the teenager.

A soft, slow kiss.

Ra’s lets his hands travel in the beautiful body of his detective, and the boy moans in anticipation when a strong grip takes place on his hips. His lover takes advantage of the moan, entering his tongue in that sweet and warm mouth that starts to make cute and low noises.

“Is it okay if I ask you to do all the work? I’m tired. And cold,” says Tim when their mouths separate slowly. His blue eyes are shimmering with desire and his lips are swollen.

And that’s just the beginning of how ruined the hero can look.

“Undress, beloved. I will do the rest.”

Ra’s is sure there is a term for Timothy’s attitude towards intercourse, and he is sure that at this point the boy knows better than to keep making excuses about it when then assassin already knows how things will take place. But he would lie if he said he didn’t enjoy Timothy asking to lay and be worshipped.

 _Like a shy goddess_ _,_ he says to himself. 

*

*

It’s after their first orgasm of the night that Tim pulls him by the neck and whispers in Ra’s’ ear with ashamed, dirty and low voice.

He whispers a petition, right there in the bed, where they are naked and sweaty and connected in an obscene way. His eyes are begging and his body trembles in excitement while Ra’s looks at him intrigued.

“Who am I to deny you, Timothy?” he answers with a chuckling before kissing his partner shortly before hiding his face in Tim’s neck.

Ra’s’ cock is still inside of Tim, soft and keeping the cum inside of the boy, who purrs softly in satisfaction when he feels a hand caressing his chest, pinching a nipple.

What Tim has asked is… Well, is something quite easy to do.

“I should have known you were into this, beloved,” murmurs the older man before finally pulling out, leaving Tim’s legs trembling, the cum leaking between his thighs. 

The boy screams when long fingers push inside of his sensitive and gaping hole, forcing the cum inside roughly and then leaving again. His own dick starts reacting, pulsating with need and begging attention. A pity that Tim isn’t a fan of touching that part of himself. 

“We would have to change position,” says Ra’s.

Tim, with eyes closed, nods, “Yes, it would be easier if I… If I were on my knees.”

Green eyes shimmer shortly with passion.

“Then by all means, lead the way, Timothy.”

The young boy sighs before inhaling air and forcing his body to react despite the tiredness left after the recent encounter; Tim rolls on the bed until his chest is over the sheets and then, with a rush of energy that gets to him when he hears Ra’s growling, he separates his knees and puts himself up.

Ass in the air, elbows supporting all his weight.

“Perfect, my love.”

Tim screams when a long, thick cock slides inside of him without warning. It has been only minutes since he asked Ra’s for this yet the man is already hard, pushing himself inside and holding him by the hips with possession, face behind him and lips kissing his back.

“Ah, that feels… Fuck,” Tim talks with difficulty, mind suddenly going dizzy at the sensation of the stretching. Body oversensitive and weak, letting Ra’s do anything he wants.

Yet, this is what Tim wants. This is his idea. Just like it has always been.

(Tim , a natural brat, can be very persuasive if he wants).

“Are you still with me, beloved?” asks Ra’s before moving, pulling out almost completely to immediately push in hard.

Really, _really_ hard, harder and rougher than their usual encounters.

The blue-eyed moans shamelessly, instinctively moving his hips to get the man inside of him even deeper.

He wants… He wants…

“Yes! Ra’s, please…”

“Use your words, Timothy, what do you want?”

 _Jerk_ , Tim thinks as he controls his breathing, body going numb at the pleasure of the cock that opens him up more and more and more…

“Harder, Ra’s. Fuck me harder, please,” he manages to beg in a high voice; the older man chuckles after hearing it.

“My pleasure, detective.”

And then he is moving again, hard and constant, hitting Tim’s prostate every single time.

“F-Fuck!” screams Tim when a hand spanks him, the rhythm of the thrusts becoming faster and faster.

And that amazing, lovely cock, going deeper and deeper, to the point that Tim finally _feels it_.

“Yes! There, there” Please…!” he cries. Oh, how much he wants to move his hand and put it over his belly, he wants to touch that delicious stretch that opens his stomach and…

“Beloved…” growls Ra’s before taking him by the neck with a hand, forcing him to get up until he is being handled by the man like a doll, practically jumping on his cock.

Tim’s ass is wet and red and rubbing against Ra’s’ skin and this realization makes Tim moan even louder.

“Can you feel it? Can you look at it?” asks the assassin with a low voice, breathing hot on Tim’s neck and teeth biting the pale skin.

Tim lowers his eyes, looking down at his own abdomen.

There, he can see what he started feeling not long ago.

A beautiful bulge in his belly, appearing and disappearing as Ra’s’ cock goes out and inside of him.

“I love you; I love you so much,” whispers Tim before leaning completely on Ra’s, going soft and focusing on lowering his own hand to put it over the bulge.

“I know, Timothy,” he answers with pride, continuing with his task. 

Meanwhile, Tim caresses the bulge, rubbing his fingers against it and crying higher at the sensation, eyes watering and lips trembling.

He rubs the bulge softly, imagining how delicious it would be to always be like this, with that wonderful dick inside of his ass, pounding against him and filling him up again and again and again…

(For a moment, he imagines a baby inside of him, growing on his body. How ridiculous it must be to get horny at that, but the thought of Ra’s leaving him pregnant is what makes him reach his own cock and cover it with his fist).

“Do you feel me inside of you, beloved?”

What a stupid question.

“Yes, yes! Please, please, harder!”

Ra’s indulges him, going unbelievable deeper and holding him strongly. Using him like an object.

Rubbing the bulge in his stomach and covering his cock with his hand, Tim comes loudly, his pink dick barely letting out any cum at all.

But the orgasm is so strong and intense that he can’t avoid to unconsciously squeeze Ra’s, getting a low and agitated moan from the older man.

Tim, still riding his own climax, purrs again when he feels a second load of cum filling him. It’s warm and sticky and he loves it.

“Ra’s…”

“Are you alright, Timothy?” he asks softly, using a hand to hold the boy carefully and the other to brush the hair out of that pretty face.

“Yeah, I just… I really need to lay down a second.”

The man nods before slowly and carefully pulling out, taking Tim’s body between his hands to softly place him on the bed.

“Do you feel any pain?”

“Mmm, no. I’m just tired.”

“We should clean ourselves before…”

Tim takes Ra’s’ hand to attract him to his own body, his face in a pout.

“I want cuddles.”

“Timothy…”

“I really want cuddles.”

Ra’s gives up, laying on the bed as well and putting Tim on his chest as he rubs his chin over the boy’s hair.

“You are too spoiled, Timothy.”

“But you adore me.”

Both of them smile.

“Yes, I do, beloved.”

They stay in silence for a while, but then Ra’s exhales and talks again.

“We have to do something about Batman before he discovers what we are planning.”

The smaller man closes his eyes, “I know.”

*

*

Tim is slowly putting on his suit in the training room when Bruce (cowl of the Batman missing) appears on the room.

He looks worried and guilty and tense all at the same time.

“Can we talk, Tim?”

Shit.

“Yeah, sure,” says Tim as casual as he can, fixing his cape and wondering whether or not to put on his domino mask.

“What I told you about visiting Nanda Parbat too often…”

Tim swears he stops breathing for a second.

“I shouldn’t have been so paranoic about it, and I’m sorry for invading your privacy,” says Bruce as he gets closer, wanting to approach Tim.

Is Bruce… Is Bruce apologizing?

“It’s okay, really,” laughs Tim, uncomfortable.

“It’s not. I… I got worried when I saw you had taken off the tracker, but I shouldn’t have put a tracker on you in the first place. Not without your consent.”

That was true, though. Bruce had done it without Tim knowing, and it hadn’t been until years later, when Tim was in Paris and Dick in Gotham, that he had discovered the existence of that little chip under the skin of his collarbone.

“Bruce, really…”

The man gets even closer, to the point that he is almost against Tim, and he puts his hands over the boy’s shoulders, holding him warmly and with affection.

“I want to tell you that I believe you, and I’m sorry if my speech made you think that I doubted you. And if you think that Ra’s and his league are planning something, then I will help you.”

Sometimes Tim just forgets that Bruce is actually a decent father figure when he puts the effort.

“Oh, Bruce… I’m so sorry,” he says as he gets away from the contact, brushing the feeling of Bruce’s hands over his shoulders away.

Bruce, always the stoic man, actually blinks in confusion.

“Tim?”

The boy bites his lower lip.

“I wasn’t mad at you, if that makes things better.”

“I don't really understand what you mean.”

“I mean,” and here Tim passes a hand through his hair, almost seductively, “that you were right to doubt me. And you were right to think that my happiness could only come from something very, very bad.”

Before Bruce can talk again, Tim snaps his fingers.

And then, dozens of ninjas come out of the shadows, surrounding Batman with their swords.

Tim feels Bruce’s hurt eyes looking at him; he merely shrugs.

“I can’t let you interfere with my husband’s work. It’s not personal.”

And a sword cuts Bruce’s throat.

 _Curiosity killed the bat,_ thinks Red Robin with a small smile. He really has to tell that joke to his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my last work for the event, I will officially stop posting prompts. 
> 
> My twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
